Por Besarte
by Mary-Rlz
Summary: TamaoxRen (One Shot-SongFic) basada en la cancion de Por besarte de Lu xD hermosa cancion, un romance oculto que sale a flote por un tierno beso...R&R Plis! ToT


Por Besarte...

Weno eh aki un fic de RenxTamao, ke puedo decirles? me han contagiado la pareja xD ademas, creo ke kedaria mas mejor ke un YohxAnna ya ke los dos zhamacos son timidos xD. Es un One-Shot / SongFic, de la cancion de Lu (Por besarte...era obvio no?)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recostado en su cama, pensando en algo que lo intrigaba desde hace mucho... esa persona, esos ojos rosados, esa miara angelical, eso que lo hacia sentir extraño, ya comprendia sus sentimientos hacia ella... era más que un sentimiento de amistad. 

Oh, anelado sueño el que tenia ahora, poder tocar los labios de su amada, tan pasionalmente, tan tierna... siempre era asi, soñar con sus labios, pero poder rozarlos, aunque solo fuera por un instante de frente a frente... en vida real, era un deseo frustado... un beso podria hacerle olvidar su obscuro pasado, todo ese odio ke aun guardaba en su corazon y en su alma, solo un beso para sentirse vivo.

Desperto de su apacible pero igualmente tormentoso sueño, volviendo a la realidad, y observando que en la habitacion donde se encontraba, no habia nadie... solo un lugar vacio, deseando que ella estuviera ahi... su querida tamao.

Ren: como puedo hacer que comprenda lo que siento por ella?

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte,  
que te quiero amar, que por un beso puedo  
conquistar el cielo, y dejar mi vida atras..._

Ella estaba sentada en un borde de la ventana de la habitacion donde ahora se encontraba pensando, pensando en esos ojos dorados, esa sonrisa... era manera de ser, todo lo que lo hacia ser él, ser especial, todo aquello por lo que su corazon se habia entregado sin duda alguna a un nuevo dueño, ya no le pertenecia a ese chico de quien creyo que siempre estaria enamorada, no mas...no mas a yoh asakura.

Ahora lo que mas deseaba, con todo su ser, era pertenecer a la vida del joven chino que le robo el corazon, poder ser amada, formar parte de su vida, sentir en calor de su cuerpo apegado al suyo, seria capas de dejar lo que fuera por poder estar a su lado.

Tamao: yo podria...dar todo lo que fuera por su amor... por que pudiera amarme...

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida,  
que me puedas amar, con un abrazo fuerte  
hacerte una poesia, renunciar a lo demas... _

Él, por su parte, seguia atormentandose, seguia pensando en esos labios rojos y carnosos, que notaban nunca haber sido besados antes, su cuerpo, su alma, toda su esencia, todo lo ke fuese de ella, lo que tuviera que ver con ell, queria que fuera suyo, y de nadie más, anelaba ante todas las cosas... era un deseo tan enorme... CUANTO DOLOR! se gritaba desesperado a su mismo, por no tener las agallas para decirle a tamao todo lo que lo hacia sentir, todo el amor que llevaba dentro, todo ese sentimiento que se creo... gracias a ella, siempre pensaba que con un beso, podria demostrarle a su querida ramao todo lo que en su corazon habia escondido.

_Que cada frase oculta de lo que  
tu digas en un beso hablara..._

¿Ella tendria el valor suficiente para demostrar su afecto hacia el joven de ojos dorados? Todos, incluso ella, sabian que Tamao era una chica demasiado timida, apenas tuviese a Ren enfrente, podria desmayarse... no eria extraño, pero el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan hermoso que puede vencer cualquier obstaculo¿ese sentimiento seria tan fuerte para darle el valor suficiente a la pelirrosa para poder gritarle al mundo, y en especial a él, todo lo que se escondia en su interior?...No! no mas peguntas, ya no podia darse el lujo de dudar, no ahora...

_Ya no me queda duda solo ven y  
escucha, decidamos comenzar... _

Alguien toco su puerta, él se levanto de la cama, al caminar hacia la puerta, decidio alejarse de sus pensamientos por unos instantes, no queria que lo vieran nervioso, y mucho menos confundido o triste, pero sus sentimientos regresaron cuando abrio la puerta y se encontro con esos ojos rosados que siempre lo intigraban...

Ren: que...que haces aqui?- decia mientras un leve sonrojo se ornaba en sus mejillas, bajo su mirada para que la pelirrosa no notase su nerviosismo.

Tamao: bueno... yo..quiero... - decia mientras tomaba sus manos y las apegaba a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba a cada segundo.

Ninguno de los dos podia verse a los ojos, estaban muy nerviosos, se creo un pequeño silencio. Ren estaba luchando con su corazon, sentia una fuerza en su interior que lo impulsaba a acercarse a pelirrosa, besarla apasionadamente, y decirle lo tanto que la amaba... pero era una pelea que ya estaba perdida, no podia resistirlo mas, tenia que decirlo ahora, se acerco un poco mas a la pelirrosa, asiendo que ella se sonrojara y lo mirase con mucha confusion.

Ren: Yo..ya no puedo seguir mintiendo... ni a ti ni a mis sentimientos... tamao, tu me haces sentir tan diferente, haces que mi corazon se llene de una calides... tanta paz... cuando me vez... y me sonries...

Tamao no sabia que decir¿él le estaba declarando su amor, o acaso ella estaba mal interpretando las cosas? quizas solo le decia eso por que, despues de compartir tanto tiempo juntos despues del torneo, se hicieron grandes amigos...y solo eso, bajo su mirada deseando que Ren estuviera diciendo esas palabras con el afan de decirle que la ama... no se daba cuenta que sus mas anelados sueños eran reales. Por reaccion, Ren tomo la barbilla de la linda chica, asiendo que sus miradas se encontraran, acercando poco a poco sus rostros...

Ren: eres lo mas maravilloso que eh conocido en mi vida... y lo que mas deseo ahora...es poder guardarte en mi mente para siempre... por besarte...

Ya estaba en su nivel critico, tamao estaba al borde de desmayarse, o aun mas grande, llegar a un colapso mental de tanto nerviosismo¿ella habia oido bien¿deseaba besarla, lo primero que pudo comprender, fue que estaba soñando, fue entonces que volvio a la realidad cuando sintio los labios del joven chino tocando los suyos, como una de sus manos se dirigia a su cintura y otra a la cabeza para poder profundizar mas su beso. Tamao no sabia como reaccionar, solo podia sentir la calides y la pasion de esos labios que se apropiaban de ella y de su ser, como el cuerpo del joven se apegaba mas al suyo a cada momento...

_Por besarte, mi vida cambiaria en un segunto,  
tu, serias mi equilibrio mi destino, besame...  
y solo asi podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente _

Se separaron lentamente, tamao retrocedio pocos pasos y tapo su boca con ambas manos, Ren ya no podia hacer nada mas, al darse cuenta de sus actos quedo paralizado fijando su vista hacia el suelo, completamente rojo...

_Pues el intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber, si aun nos queda tiempo  
para estar en medio, de lo que va a suceder_

La joven de ojos rosados estaba analizando la situacion mientras observaba al joven chino, el la habia besado... BESADO, era lo que mas habia deseado siempre... y al fin se le habia cumplido!... una accion vale mas que mil palabras... penso eso.. y al analizarlo mas y mas, se dio cuenta que era hora de que ella actuara.

Se acerco timidamente al chino, deseando que la timidez no la derrotara y se llegase a arrepentir de sus actos. Tomo el rostro del joven con ambas manos, y con una suavidad asiendo que Ren sintiera que empezaba a derretirse con el contacto, de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron...

Por su parte, Ren no comprendia la situacion... sus ojos se dilataron y el rojo de su rostro aumento cuando sintio de nuevo los labios de la pelirrosa tocando los suyos, estaba muy confundido, pero... el que ella lo haya besado significaria que le correspondio, se limito a cerrar los ojos y a tomar la cintura de la chica, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chino..

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, una sonrisa se embozo en ambos rostros...

Tamao: yo quiero... estar contigo... ahora y siempre... por que yo...

Ren: por que tu que?...

Tamao: por que... yo... yo te quiero... no... aun mas que eso... te... te amo... y siemprw quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa que tan lejos te puedas apartar de mi, siempre quiero estar contigo...

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito,  
la distancia no es motivo del olvido  
aqui estoy yo contigo, y para siempre yo estare _

Ren puso una cara de sorprendido, para despues embozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pudiera ser muy extraña en ella, ya que el no solia sonreir con tanta...felicidad. Ya todo le era claro, un beso puso hacer que ellos dos pudieran decir lo que sentian sin rodeos..y con claridad...

Ren: habia anelado... esto tantas veces...por besarte...mi tamao

Y asi termina una pequeña historia de amor entre dos shamanes... un beso puede decir mas ke mil palabras... y demostrar todo lo que hay en ti... en tu corazon... y el tu alma...

_Por besarte, mi vida cambiaria en un segunto,  
tu, serias mi equilibrio mi destino, besame...  
y solo asi podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

_Por besarte..._

**Fin...**_  
_

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoO****oOoOo****oOoO****oOoOo****oOoO****oOoOo****oOoO****o**

wi lo termineeee xox espero que les haya gustado! aunque solo es un capi, me gustaria recibir algunos reviws, para darme una mejor idea de mi proximo fin, recibo quejas, sujerencias, etc etc etc xD Gracias por ti Atencion!

Mary Rlz 

_  
__**  
**_


End file.
